1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to polyamide-epoxy coating compositions and, more particularly, to a polyamide-epoxy coating composition for smoothing rough surfaces of steel, masonry, and concrete.
2. Description of Prior Art
An important use of polyamide-epoxy coatings is that of smoothing coatings for smoothing rough steel, concrete, and masonry surfaces. A particularly demanding use is for smoothing the surface of the steel hulls of ships. This requires a coating which may be applied to fill in deep pits or crevices or general unevenness. The coating should be suitable for application in thicknesses of one mil to one-half inch without slumping or sagging. The large surface areas involved require that it be easily applied or easily spreadable. The coating should be suitable for mixing and dispensing by automatic mixing and proportioning equipment and application by spray equipment or by trowel. The curing characteristics should be tolerant to varying temperatures so that it retains a moderate curing time for a wide range of temperatures.
Presently available commercial polyamide-epoxy coatings are not completely satisfactory in fulfilling the foregoing requirements. Those that can be applied without slumping or sagging tend to be very difficult to spread and not be suitable for automatic mixing and proportioning equipment. The curing times tend to vary more than desired with variations in temperature.